1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a computer-readable storage device rack adapted for holding a number of computer-readable storage devices, for example, hard diskdrives/disk players at different elevations and, more particularly, to such a computer-readable storage device rack in which elongated holding down plates are inserted into respective transverse sliding tracks to force retaining spring stripes of the rack body into engagement with respective locating holes of the installed computer-readable storage devices and to lock the installed computer-readable storage devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various computer-readable storage device racks have been disclosed for use in computers to hold modularized computer readable disk drivers/players (hard disk driver, floppy disk driver, CD-ROM player, DVD player, etc.). Conventional computer-readable storage device racks commonly use tie screws to fix loaded computer readable disk drivers/players in position. According to this installation method, it is convenient to remove one computer readable disk driver/player from the rack for repair. There are also known computer-readable storage device racks having locking means at one single side for locking loaded computer readable disk drivers/players. These designs are still not satisfactory in function. During delivery of the computers, the computer readable disk drivers/players tend to be forced out of position.
Patent Application Ser. No. 90216836 discloses a CD-ROM rack, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to this design, the CD-ROM rack comprises a rack body adapted to support computer readable disk drivers/players on the inside at different elevations, the rack body having transverse sliding tracks at two opposite side panels thereof, a plurality of retaining spring plates respectively riveted to the side panels of the rack body and adapted for locking loaded computer readable disk drivers/players, and a plurality of elongated holding down plates respectively inserted into the transverse sliding tracks to hold down the retaining spring plates in the locking position. This design of CD-ROM rack is functional. However, the installation of the retaining spring plates in the side panels of the rack body is complicated, resulting in high manufacturing cost.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a computer-readable storage device rack, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a computer-readable storage device rack, which positively secures the installed computer-readable storage devices in position. It is another object of the present invention to provide a computer-readable storage device rack, which enables the installed computer-readable storage devices to be easily unlocked and removed from the rack body for repair. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a computer-readable storage device rack, which is inexpensive to manufacture. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the computer-readable storage device rack comprises a rack body adapted to support computer-readable storage devices at different elevations, the rack body having transverse sliding tracks at two opposite side panels thereof and a plurality of retaining spring strips respectively protruded from the side panels and adapted for locking computer-readable storage devices, and a plurality of elongated holding down plates respectively inserted into the transverse sliding tracks to force the retaining spring strips into engagement with respective locating holes of the loaded computer-readable storage devices.